


Filth

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, degration, face fucking, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please let me know if I missed anything that should be tagged! I'll gladly add it :)(Same author that wrote Trickster and a couple others)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Filth

* * *

"Hmph."

Hels stared down at the knight. He had Wels blindfolded, hands chained tightly together to avoid any real chance of him escaping.

It was pathetic—the way it was so easy to capture Wels. The way he sat on his knees on the floor of the cell, seemingly defeated. He fought so hard against Hels, and yet it barely took any effort to catch him like this.

Kneeling down in front of him, Hels grabbed the knight's chin, raising his head slightly. He gave a dark chuckle as Wels tried fighting against his grip. 

"You really think you can escape me, huh?" Hels smiled. "Pathetic."

_"You_ are nothing but a coward and a poor excuse for a _'knight',_ " Wels spat. 

Hels hummed. "You sure are, Welsie." 

Wels tried to kick at him, but Hels easily moved out of the way of it.

"Oh, you poor, pathetic knight. You can't even get me when I'm right in front of you."

"I hate you," Wels growled. 

Hels moved his face closer to Wels', their lips nearly touching. "What was that, now?"

Wels said nothing, and while he wanted to fight against Hels' grip, he didn't. Hels pressed their lips together, still feeling the way Wels wanted to move away. 

But the more he tried to fight, the more it turned Hels on. 

Hels slipped his tongue into Wels' mouth, a small moan escaping from the knight as their tongues danced together.

After a moment more, Hels pulled away, a string of saliva staying connected to their tongues briefly. And although Wels couldn't see it, there was pure lust in those crimson eyes.

"I suggest you behave," Hels purred, stroking the knight's face.

"Fuck you," Wels hissed.

Hels gave a small 'hmph'. "Keep that up and I'm gonna make this even worse for you."

After Wels merely growled quietly, Hels chuckled darkly once more. Wels wanted to struggle even more as he heard Hels' pants being removed, but he didn't get the chance to. Hels grabbed Wels' hair, a slight wince escaping from him.

"Now then, be a good boy, will you?"

Wels let out a quiet sob as Hels forced his mouth open, shoving his cock right into it. He moaned at the sounds of Wels' muffled cries as he choked on the cock being thrusted deep into his mouth, hitting his throat with every other movement.

Suddenly, Hels paused with a bit of a grimace as he felt Wels' teeth digging into his cock slightly. He gave a small, dark chuckle as his grip on Wels' hair tightened, a hand moving to the knight's throat.

"Oh, _Welsie_ , I thought I told you to behave," he said tauntingly, his hand tightening around Wels' neck. For a moment, Wels' bite remained the same. Hels squeezed his throat even more harshly, causing Wels' teeth to release their grip as he instinctively tried to gasp for air.

Releasing his hand, Hels resumed his movement, ramming his cock into Wels' throat with even more force than before.

"You...little...f-ucking whore," Hels moaned, approaching his limit. After a few more rough thrusts, he came in Wels' mouth, earning him another pathetic sob.

As he pulled out, Hels kept Wels' mouth held open. He looked at the disgraced knight, the white fluid covering his tongue as his blindfold was slightly soaked by tears.

After a few more seconds, he forced Wels to keep his mouth closed. "Swallow it like the dirty little slut you are."

It didn't take Wels long to comply, forcing the cum down his throat with a slight whimper afterwards.

Hels smirked. "Good." He let go of Wels' hair, but not before throwing him forward off his knees and onto the floor. 

He kept a hand down on Wels' back to keep him from getting up as he removed the knight's pants, his cock already hard and dripping with precum. Even still, Wels tried to struggle.

It was pathetic.

"Quit moving or all you get is your own spit as your lube, slut," Hels growled. It seemed to work, seeing as he stopped trying to fight. 

Hels reached over and dug around in his pants pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Luckily, he already had it prepared for when he would have his fun with Wels.

He covered two fingers in the line, inserting them into Wels' ass. He heard Wels failing to suppress his slight moans as he moved his fingers in and out with a bit of a scissoring motion.

Once he was finished with that, he applied some of the lube to his cock, lining it up before slipping it right into Wels' entrance.

The knight screamed as Hels began roughly pumping in and out of him, not even giving him any time to adjust. Hels moaned at the sound of Wels' pleasured sobs and screams.

  
It didn't take too long for the white fluid to spill out of Wels' cock, his screams only getting louder as Hels rammed into him even harder.

"God, you—really are—just a pathetic little _slut,"_ Hels groaned, digging his nails into Wels' sides as he sped up. Wels' sobs and moans were like music to his ears as he came with a few more rough thrusts. 

He finished up with one more slow thrust before pulling his cock out slowly. He looked at the pathetic knight, his blindfold soaked by tears and sweat, a small pool of cum beneath him.

Hels smiled sinisterly as he walked to the cell's door, exiting and slamming it shut. Wels remained in the same position, still sobbing pathetically.

"Now then, you can lay there on the floor like the slutty little filth that you are.''

* * *


End file.
